Pen Pals
by XTuRn-Up-ThE-mUsIcX
Summary: She had a secret pen pal she told all her problems too, he replied all the time and told her his. She wondered if they’d ever meet but was this Summer the right time? One Summer,One Camp and a whole lot of drama.new girl and normal characters.
1. Kelly James

**PEN PALS!!**

**this is a new story i'm writing, this will be better than my other ones by far, well i hope, i havent had a good plot or story line since my other two stories 7 things and i'll always love you but hopefully this does the trick... please read and review I beg you :) hahaha hope you like!!**

**Kelly James.**

I looked out of my window, it was raining hard. Great way to start off a summer that was supposed to be filled with Music, romance and of course sunshine.

I looked at the clock, well it had just struck 12:30 am maybe by morning it would be sunny again.

I lay back against my bed post and re-read the letter I had written to my pen pal, his pen name was sky-so-gray and we had been communicating through letters for about a year now.

I told him about my summer and how I was going to camp. I never ever mentioned which camp I was going to just incase he was a stalker or something, but it was great to have someone to talk to. My parents were always out of town on some business trip and my older brother Ryan was always busy with some new girl every week and his friends so I just had myself.

Tomorrow was the last day of school thank fully and then the summer started.

My parents were sending me to Camp Rock, well because they wanted me out of there hair and because they new how much I loved music. I played piano and I sang.

I folded up the letter and placed it in the envelope. I would send it tomorrow morning before school.

Okay writing to a pen pal may sound cheesy because of all the new technology like I.M or Email, yeah we did write to each other on that too. Letters were just our way of showing we actually did exist to each other. He loved music too and enjoyed playing guitar and writing songs with his brothers.

I placed the letter on my bedside table and turned off the light, falling asleep almost instantly with the pitter-patter of the rain in the back of my mind.

The next morning I awoke to exactly what I had hoped for. A big huge shiny yellow ball of fire in the sky and the birds tweeting rapidly.

I pushed away my bed covers and jumped up out of bed to put some music on.

**(Time for me to fly- Jonas brothers)**

I opened the curtains. And I smiled out the window. Summer was soon going to start.

I changed into simple skinny jeans and a comfy top, it was light blue and it made my blue eyes stand out, I straightened my hair a bit and left it at that.

I dashed downstairs with my bag on my back and grabbed breakfast that Nadia had made, she's our helper.

I remembered my letter and dropped my bags and ran up the stairs again and then dashed out the house, letting the sunshine hit my face.

I walked down to the post office for them to send my letter.

"Ms. James another letter?" Tony at the office said to me.

"Yeah tony, please make sure it gets to him." I said and he nodded, I grabbed the next taxi and took it to school.

"Hey Kelly." My friend Peyton said when she saw me.

I walked up to her, "So are you excited for camp?" She asked me and I nodded enthusiastically.  
"I've been waiting for this day ever since my parents told me. Camp Rock is the starting part of my career." I said and she nodded.

"I'm so jealous of you! My parents want me to go with them to Washington. How boring. I want beach and sun." She said rolling her eyes and I laughed.  
"You're not going there for the whole summer though." I informed her and she nodded.

The end of the day came and I dashed out of class and saw my dad's car parked outside of school waiting to pick me up.

"Hey dad." I said with a smile as I climbed into the car.  
"Hello Kelly. Ready for summer?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, majorly ready. I've been waiting for this forever." I said grinning and he nodded.

'I know, tonight we're having a family dinner to discuss the arrangements." He told me and I nodded again.

That night at dinner my dad, mom and brother were rambling on about the summer and I was consumed into my thoughts thinking how excited I was.

"So Kelly, we wanted to say goodbye now because we can't take you in the morning. Your brother here is driving you down to Camp Rock and we will fetch you at the end of the summer.

"I understand mom, you're busy can I be excused? I have to pack." I said getting up and going to my room.

I logged onto I.M and saw that sky-so-gray was on.

'Hey' He said first with a smiley face.

'Hey, can't talk for long I have to pack.' I replied.

'Okay, going to camp tomorrow?' He asked and I replied with a simple "Yup."

"Hope you have fun, I have to work this summer!' he told me with a sad face.

"Ah shame, make it fun.' I replied and he put a nodding face.

'So, everybody leaves, can I ask a question?' he asked curiously.

"Sure go ahead.'

'what's your real name? if you don't mind me asking?'

'Kelly and not at all. Yours?'

Sky-so-gray has logged off

That was weird… I thought to myself but logged off too.

Two minutes later sky-so-gray logged on again and saw the name and the question. He replied but it came out saying Everybody-leaves has logged off. He sighed to himself and logged off again.

**and so... what did you think? please review new chapters would be put up after a few reivews, this one would be 2 reviews next one 3! xoxo**


	2. Connect 3

**Hope you like it! please read and review**

**Camp Rock**

So it looked like I was placed in a cabin with Mitchie and Caitlyn which was good.

"Shane's teaching again this summer." Mitchie squealed to Caitlyn as she sat on her bed.

"And he's bringing along Nate and Jason." She added.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well Kelly, last summer Shane Gray taught dance here and we kind of fell for each other." Mitchie told me.

"Shane Gray as in Connect 3 Shane Gray?" I asked with wide eyes.

She nodded, 'except he hasn't kept in contact these last few months because he's been really busy.'

I nodded, "So you and Shane Gray huh?" I asked with a grin and she nodded.  
"It's like a dream come true."

"You're lucky." I said and she smiled.  
"I wasn't lucky last year through the whole camp though."

The next morning was our first class of the day.

Mitchie looked out for Shane the whole time but seeing nothing.

"I have to go help in the kitchen, see you guys later." She said disappearing obviously to the kitchens.

"She's kitchen help?" I asked in wonder.  
"Yeah, her mom's the cook of camp rock, her food is really good." Caitlyn told me as we walked our way back to our cabin.

"Knock, knock." I heard some one say from our door.

I looked up, "Caitlyn!" Ella called out into the cabin.

"Hey Ella, Hey Peggy." She said going over to them and giving them a hug.

"I can't believe its camp rock time again." Ella said with a smile, 'These years go so fast." She added.

Caitlyn nodded, 'guys I'd like you to meet Kelly, she's new this year to camp rock.

"Hey Kelly, I'm Ella and this is Peggy, last years winner of Final Jam." Ella said with a laugh.  
"Ella, stop telling people that." Peggy moaned.

"You had the record with Shane Gray?" I asked and she nodded.

'Did you hear the song?"  
"Yeah it came on the radio once or twice." I informed her and she ginned.  
"Have you guys seen the connect 3 boys?" Peggy asked curiously and Caitlyn and I shook our heads.  
"We saw Jason, he said Shane and Nate were teaching classes." Ella said.

"They said we'll see them at the karaoke evening tonight." Peggy informed.

2 hours later we were standing in the cafeteria, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy and I, and a few others.

"Once again we're at a new summer and this summer at Camp Rock you've all probably heard my that my nephews are counselors, Nate, Shane and Jason come on out." Brown told the audience and then Connect 3 came out onto the stage.

"Oh my gosh, look at him." Mitchie said all dreamily meaning Shane.

Caitlyn and I laughed and looked back at the boys.

"So guys are we going to have fun this summer?" Shane asked into the microphone.  
"Oh yes!!" Caitlyn and I yelled out.

"Who's new to Camp?" Jason asked now. I looked around, 'put up your hand' Caitlyn whispered to me and I did so.

"Come on up here." Nate said with a smile and a wave. I looked at Caitlyn and Mitchie who nodded, I walked slowly up onto the stage.  
"So we don't really do this but what's your name?" Shane asked and pointed the microphone in my direction.  
"Uh, Kelly." I replied, Nate looked at me for a second but then went back to talking to the audience.

"So what do you do Kelly?" Jason asked.

"I sing." I informed them.

"And play the piano." I added and the audience started to chant.

"Sing, sing, sing."

"I think you know what the audience wants." Shane said with a wink and handed me a microphone.

"No, no please." I said pushing the mike back.

""We insist." He said handing it back to me.

I took it without question.

'Gonna stay in bed today, cause I can stand the light, don't know why I get so down. I wont be much fun tonight, and I cant believe you still want to hang around, me.

It's so not pretty all the time, you don't mind. To you it's alright, as I am is how you take me never try to push or make me different when I talk you listen to me." I sang into the microphone and stopping halfway through.

"She's really good." I heard some one whisper.

"Wow you're going to do well this summer." Shane complemented with a nod. I smiled and walked back down to Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"You're really good." Mitchie said with a smile, 'and I don't lie." She added.

**and so... what did you think?? :) be honest please :)**


	3. Camp Rock

**Hope you like it! please read and review**

**Camp Rock**

So it looked like I was placed in a cabin with Mitchie and Caitlyn which was good.

"Shane's teaching again this summer." Mitchie squealed to Caitlyn as she sat on her bed.

"And he's bringing along Nate and Jason." She added.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well Kelly, last summer Shane Gray taught dance here and we kind of fell for each other." Mitchie told me.

"Shane Gray as in Connect 3 Shane Gray?" I asked with wide eyes.

She nodded, 'except he hasn't kept in contact these last few months because he's been really busy.'

I nodded, "So you and Shane Gray huh?" I asked with a grin and she nodded.  
"It's like a dream come true."

"You're lucky." I said and she smiled.  
"I wasn't lucky last year through the whole camp though."

The next morning was our first class of the day.

Mitchie looked out for Shane the whole time but seeing nothing.

"I have to go help in the kitchen, see you guys later." She said disappearing obviously to the kitchens.

"She's kitchen help?" I asked in wonder.  
"Yeah, her mom's the cook of camp rock, her food is really good." Caitlyn told me as we walked our way back to our cabin.

"Knock, knock." I heard some one say from our door.

I looked up, "Caitlyn!" Ella called out into the cabin.

"Hey Ella, Hey Peggy." She said going over to them and giving them a hug.

"I can't believe its camp rock time again." Ella said with a smile, 'These years go so fast." She added.

Caitlyn nodded, 'guys I'd like you to meet Kelly, she's new this year to camp rock.

"Hey Kelly, I'm Ella and this is Peggy, last years winner of Final Jam." Ella said with a laugh.  
"Ella, stop telling people that." Peggy moaned.

"You had the record with Shane Gray?" I asked and she nodded.

'Did you hear the song?"  
"Yeah it came on the radio once or twice." I informed her and she ginned.  
"Have you guys seen the connect 3 boys?" Peggy asked curiously and Caitlyn and I shook our heads.  
"We saw Jason, he said Shane and Nate were teaching classes." Ella said.

"They said we'll see them at the karaoke evening tonight." Peggy informed.

2 hours later we were standing in the cafeteria, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy and I, and a few others.

"Once again we're at a new summer and this summer at Camp Rock you've all probably heard my that my nephews are counselors, Nate, Shane and Jason come on out." Brown told the audience and then Connect 3 came out onto the stage.

"Oh my gosh, look at him." Mitchie said all dreamily meaning Shane.

Caitlyn and I laughed and looked back at the boys.

"So guys are we going to have fun this summer?" Shane asked into the microphone.  
"Oh yes!!" Caitlyn and I yelled out.

"Who's new to Camp?" Jason asked now. I looked around, 'put up your hand' Caitlyn whispered to me and I did so.

"Come on up here." Nate said with a smile and a wave. I looked at Caitlyn and Mitchie who nodded, I walked slowly up onto the stage.  
"So we don't really do this but what's your name?" Shane asked and pointed the microphone in my direction.  
"Uh, Kelly." I replied, Nate looked at me for a second but then went back to talking to the audience.

"So what do you do Kelly?" Jason asked.

"I sing." I informed them.

"And play the piano." I added and the audience started to chant.

"Sing, sing, sing."

"I think you know what the audience wants." Shane said with a wink and handed me a microphone.

"No, no please." I said pushing the mike back.

""We insist." He said handing it back to me.

I took it without question.

'Gonna stay in bed today, cause I can stand the light, don't know why I get so down. I wont be much fun tonight, and I cant believe you still want to hang around, me.

It's so not pretty all the time, you don't mind. To you it's alright, as I am is how you take me never try to push or make me different when I talk you listen to me." I sang into the microphone and stopping halfway through.

"She's really good." I heard some one whisper.

"Wow you're going to do well this summer." Shane complemented with a nod. I smiled and walked back down to Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"You're really good." Mitchie said with a smile, 'and I don't lie." She added.

**and so... what did you think?? :) be honest please :)**


	4. Mail Day

**New chapter, thanks so much for the reviews guys!! i hope to get alot more!!**

** The next chapter will be up after 3 reviews!! R&R please**

**Mail Day**

"Hey guys, here's your mail."

It was Friday and the mail was being delivered.

Nate looked at the pile of letters and rummaged through them. He had told his manager to deliver any mail to Camp Rock, hoping to hear from the mysterious Everybody-Leaves.

There it was, the familiar curvy writing.

Nate opened the letter and walked out of the cabin to read it in peace.

His brothers didn't know about this pen pal and it's a good thing they didn't.

He walked down to the lake and opened the envelope to reveal the usual long letter.

Hey Sky-so-gray! Is it still so gray over there?

I'm really excited for Summer camp, it's going to be so much fun, music and dance all the time I love it.

Hope your work is okay… don't over do it remember to have fun too. I'll think of you throughout the summer knowing that I'm doing something we both love.

He read on and smiled at the end, she always knew how to put a smile on his face.

He decided he would write back now and did so.

Back at the cabin Mitchie and Caitlyn had gone out to get lunch early and I stayed back.

I took out my file with the letters in from Sky-so-gray and reread the latest one.

I placed it on my bedside table and walked out of the cabin down to lunch.

"So I told Shane I'd meet him down by the lake, do you guys want to come?" Mitchie asked us both.

I smiled, "Maybe you should go by yourself so you guys could catch up. He is a changed man after all you did." Caitlyn said and I nodded.

Mitchie smiled, "Are you guys sure?"

We both nodded this time. Mitchie got up and left us.

"So you sang brilliantly yesterday! You should totally enter final jam!" Caitlyn said as we made our way to the other side of the lake.

We heard some one playing the guitar and humming to a tune. I looked at Caitlyn who looked at me.  
"Nate Gray!" Caitlyn whispered loudly.

She knew that voice anywhere.

We walked over to the balcony and there sat Nate with a guitar firmly in hand and strumming something.

"Hello beautiful, how's it going? I hear its wonderful in California I've been missing you. It's true." He sang.  
Caitlyn cleared her voice and he looked up.  
"Gee Caitlyn you scared me!" He cried out. Caitlyn laughed.

"Why hello there Mr. Gray!" she said sarcastically climbing up onto the ladder.

He got up to hug her as I came onto the balcony too.  
"This is Kelly as you probably remember from Monday!" Caitlyn introduced I nodded in his direction. "Nice to meet you." He said.

"So are you guys happy to be back this summer? All of you that is!" She added with a smirk. Nate nodded, "Yeah Shane wasn't too happy but I guess when he saw Mitchie he got over his whole charade."  
"Anything new?" She asked trying to catch up but the door to the cabin swung open and Jason came out.

"Caitlyn!" HE cried out running over to her and engulfing her in a hug.

"Jase… can't breath!" Caitlyn panicked and Jason let go.

"Guess what!" He said.

"You finally got your birdhouse?" Caitlyn joked and he frowned.

"No…" He sighed.

"But," He said all happy again.

"I got the woodshop people to make me one and it's sitting perfectly in the garden!" He declared dramatically making Caitlyn and Nate shake there heads and crack up laughing.

I looked at Jason who then looked at me, "hey you're that girl that sang… uh Kelly?" he asked and I nodded.  
"Jason Gray!" He said and I nodded.  
"I know… I mean I know because you're in connect 3 and you're famous and everything… oh boy" I said biting my lip.

He laughed and so did Nate, "I get nervous meeting new people." I said truthfully.

"It's cool, don't worry about."

**Next Friday**

"Mail girls!" Mitchie called from the front cabin, "For you!" She said handing me a letter. I looked at it, "Sky-so-gray." I said quietly grinning a little.

"I'm going for a walk do you guys mind?" I asked not waiting for an answer and exiting the cabin.

I opened the letter as I walked towards the lake on the pathway.

He told me how work was going and how I should have fun at camp, then he asked me which camp I was at. I frowned but carried on reading and not realizing where I was walking I bumped into someone.

"Hey do you mind?" Nate asked irritated.  
"Sorry. I wasn't concentrating." I said folding up the letter.

Nate looked at the letter and then at me, "Well be careful next time you hear? He asked before stalking off.

I turned around to watch him walk off and frowned, he sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I thought to myself before reading the rest of the letter.

I went down to lunch meeting Mitchie and Caitlyn on the way; We grabbed our lunches and chose the usual table.

Ella, Peggy, Tess and Lola joined our table not long after.

"So Kelly are you singing in the Camp Fire Jam?" Tess asked curiously with an eyebrow raised.

"No Tess she's not singing back up for you!" Mitchie joked.

"I wasn't asking that." Tess said with a grin.

"Yeah… I just keep telling myself to push and I'll pursue." I said with a smile.

"That's actually good." Caitlyn said to me.

"I'm going to use that too!" She added.

"Shane!!" Mitchie called out when the boys entered the cafeteria.

The came over and sat down, Shane next to Mitchie, Nate opposite me and Jason near Caitlyn and Ella.

"Guess what I learnt today, it's going to help me a lot!" I heard Caitlyn say to Jason.

"What's that?"

"I'm going to push to pursue!" Caitlyn said with a smile.  
"Sounds like something Nate would say." Jason said looking over at his brother.

"Dude, I do say that! Where did you hear that from?" He asked Caitlyn curiously.

"I thought I was the one who made it up!" He added. I eyed him out suspiciously.

"I heard it from Kelly." Caitlyn said clearing her name.

"And I've never told you before. Damn I thought I finally made something up!" Nate said sulking.

"Well maybe I did steal it from you from reading an interview in a magazine." I said shrugging knowing I was lying and he looked up.

"So did I make it up?" He asked smiling again.

I nodded and looked down at my eggs which looked abnormally yellow.

**please tell me if you liked it in your reviews... 3 reviews new chapter**


	5. Two Worlds Collide

**Chapter up... please read and review... next chapter up after 2 reviews... sorry it's so short!!**

**Two Worlds Collide**

Everybody-Leaves: Hey…

Sky-So-Gray: Hey there, how's camp?

Everybody-Leaves: It's … interesting.

Sky-So-Gray: What did you do today?  
Everybody-Leaves: Uh, dance class, hung with friends and yeah… you?

Sky-So-Gray: I taught a class and wrote a few songs… the camp you're at sounds fun!

Everybody-Leaves: Yeah the camp fire jam is coming up soon, I'm so nervous.

Sky-So-Gray: What did I tell you?

Everybody-Leaves: Push and Pursue.

Sky-So-Gray: Exactly!

Sky-So-Gray: Wait what?

Everybody-Leaves: I have to go… bye!

**Log off**

"Nate are you still writing to that girl?" Shane asked Nate the next morning as they got ready in their cabin.

Nate looked at Shane, "Maybe… what's it to you?"  
"Are you sure it's the right thing to do?" He asked his youngest brother.

"She's not a crazy fan, she doesn't even know me!" Nate said to him.  
"Well yeah, but what if she found out?" Shane warned him.

"Well then we'll see if she's really real." Nate said with a nod putting his letters into his draw, "I've got to go teach hip hop class again, see you later." Nate said walking out. Shane waited for Nate to leave before going over to his draw and bringing out the letters.

He placed them on the bed and opened the newest one.

"Everybody-Leaves?" Shane scoffed and then looked at Nate's name, "Sky-So-Gray, if that's not obvious I don't know what is!" Shane said shaking his head and reading the letter and then going onto the next.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked coming out of the bathroom and seeing Shane rummaging through Nate's stuff.

"You shouldn't do that man."

"He's still writing to that girl." Shane informed Jason.

"Dude, it's not like they're going to find out who each other are anytime soon so relax bro." Jason said shaking his head but sitting on the bed and taking a letter anyway.

The boys placed the letters into the draw once more and went to breakfast.

Shane meeting up with Mitchie and Caitlyn meeting up with Jason.

"Where's Kelly?" Shane asked curiously.

"She got an early start, I don't know where she is!" Mitchie said truthfully.

"Are you ok babe?" She asked Shane who looked troubled.  
"Come let's go talk." He said taking her hand and leading her to the canoes.

"So your idea of talking is in one of these?" She asked looking around. They were in the middle of the lake floating around in a canoe.

He nodded, "It's Nate!" Shane declared suddenly making the boat rock when he threw his hands up in the air.  
"He's got some pen pal! Who knows if she's not some stalker or something, he tells her everything that happens in his life and she does the same." He said to her.  
"Okay, well there's no way of really finding out who they are unless they tell each other but otherwise they're fine." She said, "You sound like Jason." He said rolling his eyes.

"I'm just worried about him that's all."

"Do they use pen names?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's sky so gray- so not obvious by the way" He said sarcastically, "And she's Everybody-Leaves."

Mitchie raised her eyebrows, "wow they sound like a fun couple to talk to on a chat site!" Mitchie said sarcastically too.

"I think that's why they connect with each other."

"Talk to him about it! See if he's really serious about this girl." Mitchie suggested, Shane just nodded.

Mitchie walked back to the cabin and went in. It was empty.

She sat on the bed and fell back and smiled up at the roof.

She got up again and looked around, being in the cabin and camp rock always felt so peaceful. Not like her room back home. She was so glad her mom got to work their again this summer.

Mitchie got up to go to the bathroom but as her eyes past over Kelly's bed and bedside table they fell upon something that should have been put away long ago.

She darted her eyes to the cabin door and new what she was about to do was wrong but suspicion got the best of her. She plopped herself on the bed and took the letter and opened it not reading the description on the front.

Her eyes went wide as she scanned the letter, she couldn't believe it she had to go tell Shane. She dropped the letter on the bed without putting it back and ran out the cabin to the cabin where Shane was teaching a class.

She dashed in and pulled Shane out while everyone stared in amazement.

"Mitchie?" Shane cried out when they were outside.  
"I've got to tell you something!!" She cried out too, out of breath from her speedy run.

I came into the cabin to get ready for the camp fire jam that night. When I reached my bed however I saw the open letter and the envelope tossed to the side. My eyes went wide and I looked around the room, it was empty, Caitlyn was with Jason and Mitchie was with Shane, who could have read the letter because I new perfectly well that I had put it back in my draw… or did I?

**Sorry it was so short, i just needed a filler for my next chapter... please read and review ... next chapter up after 2 reviews!!**


	6. Review

Please can my readers review so I know I'm not writing for no reason

Please can my readers review so I know I'm not writing for no reason!!

Please review… I know you want too … :P go… now and review!!


	7. Camp Fire Disaster

Camp Fire Disaster

**Camp Fire Disaster**

I threw the letter in my draw and went to shower worried about who knew because this was my secret, no one else's: they would think I'm crazy.

When I came out of the shower Caitlyn was there pulling a brush threw her hair.  
"Ready for the jam?" She asked with a smile, I nodded, "What's up, are you okay?"

"Just nervous, what did you do today?" I asked her looking back at my draw but then my eyes fell upon Mitchie's bed.

"Went to dance and singing class." She said, "you?"

"Singing and that was it." I replied.  
"I needed to practice for tonight." I added.

"Yeah we all did." She said with a laugh.

"Where's Mitchie?" I asked and Caitlyn shrugged.  
"She's been a wall all day! Probably sneaking around with Shane somewhere." She said shrugging.  
"Well I told Tess and the girls I'd meet them at the camp fire, do you mind if I leave?" I Asked wanting to get out of the cabin and into the fresh air.

She shook her head so I left.

I walked myself to the edge of the lake and peered in, my reflection stared back at me in wonder.

"I thought there wouldn't be anyone here." A voice came from behind. I spun around and found myself face to face with Nate.

"Well fine I'll just leave." I said walking past him and I noticed him staring at me.

"You're singing tonight right?" He asked.  
I nodded.

"Good luck, you're going to need it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I Asked with my hands on my hips.

"I don't think you're good enough to be here at camp rock." He said with a shrug.

"And who are you? Some cocky little pop star who thinks he's better than everyone?" I asked irritated.

"You're run by a label, you have to do there stuff not your own, at least we get to do our own stuff!" I said and I stalked off and didn't look back.

I got to the camp fire and Caitlyn was already there, "Where've you been?" She asked curiously.

"Over there by Tess and the girls." I lied but she believed me.

"OKAY GUYS, THE FIRST SINGER UP TONIGHT IS…" She said pretending to rummage through her brain for the answer.

"KELLY JAMES!" she said and the crowd cheered, I looked up and sighed and breathed in.  
"Good luck, you'll do fine!" Caitlyn reassured me, but the thing that Nate had said was still lingering in my brain.

I walked onto the stage followed by tremendous applause. I breathed again and then I went over to the microphone and the music started.

"_I am confident but I still have my moment's baby that's just me. I'm not a supermodel I still eat McDonalds baby, that's just me._

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid of losing everything because of where I've__, if I started where I made my name but everything's the same, in a la-la land machine._

_Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress oh baby, that's just me._

_And who said I can't be single, I have to go out and mingle, baby that's just me._

_Some may say I need to be afraid of losing everything because of where I've, if I started where I made my name, but everything's the same, in a la-la land machine. Tell me do you feel the way I feel, cause nothing else is real in the la-la land machine."_

I sang till the end and the crowd erupted with applause.

I walked off the stage, "That was the very talented Kelly James everyone, next is Mitchie Torres!"

I walked past Mitchie and smiled, she looked at me and nodded but walked on.

Shane saw me come off the stage and came towards me. I walked away pretending I didn't see him but he grabbed my arm.

"Whoa hold on a second." He said dragging me to a place where no one could hear us.

"You're my brother's pen pal!" He said with wide eyes.

"Wait what?" I Asked since I was very confused.

"Don't write to him Kelly. Do you know that for the past year your pen pal has been Nate Gray?" He asked and I looked shocked.

"What? It was you that read my letter?" I asked with wide eyes too.  
He shook his head, "Mitchie read your letter, she told me about it. I've known for a while he's been writing to you and I asked him, but then I read your letter to him and Mitchie read his letter to you." Shane informed me.

"Nate Gray is my pen pal?" I cried out in shock.

Shane looked at me, "You really didn't know?" He asked curiously.

"No I didn't, I've been writing to him for a year and a half… I told him my secrets." I said looking around for him.  
"You have to stop writing to him Kelly! His music is slacking because all he does is I.M you or write you letters or emails and you guys are never going to meet according to him." Shane said to me and I found Nate standing in the crowd.

"But we have met we just didn't know that." I said quietly.

Shane took my shoulders with his hands and steered me towards him, "Stop writing to him! I'll tell him you're the pen pal otherwise, he doesn't like you very much." Shane said to me and I gave him a dirty look.

"Threatening now are we?" I Asked and he smirked.  
"What are you going to do about it? I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud." Shane said with the same smirk.

"I don't like him much either. He can't be my pen pal." I said to him Shane took something out of his pocket. I looked at it in shock.  
"Dear Sky-so-Gray?" He asked waving it in my face, I grabbed it and scanned it. It was my exact letter I had written while I was here at Camp Rock.

"Nate Gray is my pen pal!" I said to myself more than Shane. Shane watched me read it.  
"Stop writing to him." Shane said before walking away back to his brothers. I turned around with tears in my eyes, was it pathetic that I was crying over a pen pal I hadn't ever met? Or was I just scared of what Shane could do? I looked at Mitchie who had just finished her song she walked over to Shane and Caitlyn and the boys. Nate looked around and his eyes landed on me. But I turned away and walked back to the cabin before he could see I was about to cry. He would probably think his good luck thing had worked.

When I got back to the cabin I knew everyone would probably be out late because Connect 3 still had to perform and Peggy

I dug into my draw and brought out the letters to see a sign any sign to show me that he was part of connect 3. That's when I saw his surname, sky-so-gray. Gray… Nate Gray.

I read through the first few letters and found what I was looking for in the third one, "I write songs and play guitar and the piano with my brothers." I read aloud.

"I'm trying to write a new song actually." I added.

I then went through another one, the recent ones, "I'm working. I'm teaching at some camp." I read again.

"I taught a class today." He taught my class that day. I said a little stunned by my own findings.

I read on finding little things that linked him to the Nate Gray. I opened my lap top and logged into Msn.

I read through old msn messages and found it.

"_What's your name?" He asked._

"_Kelly, yours?"_

_Sky-so-gray has logged off._

_Everybody-Leaves has logged off_

_Sky-so-gray has logged on_

"_Sorry dc, my name's Nathan." He had said but I had logged off. I hadn't even bothered to look at the message._

"_Every-body leaves has not gotten your message cause he/she is not online._

_Sky-so-gray has logged off._

I shook my head in anger. I deleted the thread of messages. All of them.

I had to follow Shane's orders or else Nate would find out it was me and he clearly didn't like me from what he said to me before the camp fire jam. I was supposed to reply to a letter he had written but I couldn't. I wasn't aloud too it felt like I was under house arrest.

I took the bag of letters and walked out of the cabin and down to the giant rubbish bin.

I threw all of the letters in one by one and then went back to the cabin and climbed into bed. Tomorrow I had to face Mitchie, she had gone through my stuff without asking. She and Shane had broken my only good friendship bond I had.

I looked out of the window in the other direction so my back was facing the door. Mitchie and Caitlyn arrived home giggling and when they entered they hushed up when they saw me.  
"Is she sleeping?" Caitlyn whispered.  
"Yeah, sshh. We'll ask her how the camp fire jam went tomorrow!" Mitchie replied and I rolled my eyes out of her sight. Soon enough the cabin was filled with silence and darkness and Caitlyn's heavy breathing and I fell into a not so good sleep.


	8. I speak Sarcasm

**New chapter, sorry it took so long, i have just been very busy and i was kicked off of fan fiction for writing about THE JONAS BROTHERS!! not CONNECT 3 so half my stories have been deleted too...!! **

**Where can i put stories about Nick, Joe and Kevin? and not nate, Shane and Jason??**

**Please some one help!!**

**I speak sarcasm.**

Nate nodded along to the music coming from his earphones and sang along.

I knocked on the door outside of his cabin and there was no answer, I peeped through the window and saw him in there and sighed, I knocked again but still no answer. I started to get irritated so I tried the door to see if it was open and it was.

"NATE!" I called out to him, he spun around and I saw he was listening to his earphones.

"What do you want? The door was locked."

"Oh sure it was that's how I got in right through the window?" I said motioning over to the window that had bug fences in front of it.

He stared at me, "What do you want?" He asked again.

"I was looking for Shane but I guess he's not here."

"No Shit Sherlock." He said with a smirk.  
"Whatever. You're a cocky little pop star who thinks so much of himself, everybody told me Shane was like that but they got it wrong by the looks of it.' I said looking him up and down.

He laughed in a cocky way and I rolled my eyes.

"I just don't like you much, you're the vain one." He said and I laughed this time.

"I'm the vain one?" I asked looking around the cabin seeing pictures of Nick, Shane and Jason around it.

"You're the one who thinks she can sing when clearly you cant." He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh then was I hearing things when I heard applause the other day?" I asked faking a shocked expression.

"camp fire jam was just a lucky shot." He said smirking.

"You love to make people feel lower than you right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Pretty much, only the ones I don't like." He informed me and laughed again.

I shook my head, "Whatever, you're lame, I hope you have fun this summer, you're in for a surprise Nate Gray or…" But I pretended to be distracted by something out of the window, "My goodness the sky looks so gray outside." I said with a smirk before leaving the cabin.

I felt his eyes on my back; it was probably sinking in what I had said.

When she had left Nate scratched his head, "It could just be a coincidence." He thought and plugged his other ear phone in his ear.

"Kelly!" Mitchie called out when she saw the brunette girl walk towards the food court.

I turned around and looked at her, "Yeah?" I asked in an unfriendly way.

"What made you leave the camp fire Jam last night?" She asked me curiously.

"Shane." I said outright.

"What did he do?"

"Don't play dumb Mitchie, I know you went through my stuff, that's really a violation on my friendship scale." I told her.  
"Well why are you writing to a person you're never going to meet?" She asked me folding her arms.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm closer to him than we both know. Nate Gray is my pen pal and I didn't even know it until Shane had to bring it to my mind, and I noticed the stuff he said in previous letters, and emails that it lead it to him. So don't play dumb." I told her.

"Okay, so you better follow Shane's orders. Stop writing to him or he finds out and then he wont like you or his pen pal." Mitchie said with a smirk on her face.

"What is up with you people and your stupid ways of life? What if I told Nate myself?" I asked with my hands on my hip.

"Then you tell him yourself and screw up your own summer camp. How long did you think you could keep your pen pal secret for?" She asked me.  
"Oh yeah like your lie about where you were from last year?" I asked her playing the same game.

"How did you know about that?" She questioned me.  
"I hear things around the camp. Oh and Caitlyn and Tess told me about it." I said placing my hands on my hip.

"Uh girls I found you thank goodness. Mitchie please can you ask Shane to take you girls, and if he can get extra help to go get the boxes of meat from the store. It's so urgent I forgot to pick them up, so please it's a half hour drive so please leave now!" Mitchie's mom Connie came over and said to us before going back into the kitchen. I looked at Mitchie who sighed.  
"Come on let's go find Shane." She complained and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere."  
"You have too! Shane where are you?" Mitchie said to me first and then into her phone speaker.

She told him the story and sooner than later Shane, Nate, Jason and surprisingly Caitlyn all joined us at the entrance to Camp Rock.  
"Okay we only have this car." Shane pointed at the SUV range rover.

"Whatever, shot gun." I said climbing into the passenger seat to annoy Mitchie. Jason climbed into the other side and turned on the ignition. Caitlyn, Mitchie, Shane and Nate piled into the back.

And with that we were off down the road and out of Camp Rock. Jason was playing some rubbish music.

"What is this?" I said meaning the music.

"It sounds like some one is dying." I said rolling my eyes.

I caught a glimpse of Shane and Mitchie look at each other in the back, Nate was staring out the window in his own world and Caitlyn was twiddling her thumbs.

"Don't insult Death Cab." He said pointing at me.

"Well obviously it has something to do with death, it's killing me." I said to him.  
"Who invited her?" He asked the group at the back.

"My mother." Mitchie said irritated.

I smirked at her but went on insulting the music.

"Jason if you drove any slower we would go backwards." I said to him and he growled.

The four at the back groaned, "Ugh!"

"All I hear is complaining. I wonder who that could be?" Jason said to me. He was getting way passed annoyed by now.

"80 is the new 70." I said to him.  
"What? Who talks like that?" Jason asked looking at me.  
"Jason watch out!!" Shane and Nate cried out but before they could do anything I grabbed my hands on the wheel but so did Jason and the car went into a ditch on the side of the road and we couldn't do anything. We were stuck in the middle of no where and I had left my cell phone back at Camp.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Jason cried out and jumped out of the car to inspect the damage.

"IT was you Jason. Not only me." I pointed out to him but he rolled his eyes.

Nate got out of the car too and so did Shane. The three girls stayed in the back.

"I can't tell my mom about this. She wont let me ever drive with Jason again." Mitchie said to Caitlyn.

"It was her fault too not only Jason's." Caitlyn said.

I rolled my eyes at her in the mirror.

"Why are you acting like this Kelly?" Caitlyn asked.  
"Oh I wonder why." I said to her and looked at Mitchie.

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie too but she was keeping her mouth shut. Caitlyn then followed Nate, Jason and Shane and got out of the car.

"Okay so the damage is pretty bad. We need to get it fixed." Jason said looking around at the three standing next to him.

Next they were joined by Demi.

"Does any one have their cell phones with them?" Shane asked the group who shrugged and shook there heads.

"I saw a pay phone up there." Nate said pointing to the way we had just come.

"Does any one have cash?" Shane asked the group now.

Mitchie pulled out some money and so did Jason and Nate.

"We're going to have to hitchhike to go get our car fixed.

"No way!" I said once after a long time of hitch hiking we arrived at a dingy motel that smelled of old feet.

"Eww." I said shaking my head and looking around.  
"I cannot stay here." I add looking around and cringing at all the ugly furniture.

"Oh my god. Do you want to sleep outside or in the car? Oh wait you can't sleep in the car because you're the reason why the car is getting fixed in the first place." Nate said to me. I could tell he was getting angry.

I took a chance… "Well, why is the sky so gray outside Nate?" I asked him pouting and tilting my head.

"What?" Nate said confused, it was the second time she had used that reference.

"Oh I know because everybody leaves." I said to him and walked out of the room.

Nate looked at Shane, Caitlyn, Mitchie and Jason. Jason and Caitlyn were clue less but Mitchie and Shane new what had just happened.

When I came back everybody had found a place to sleep and had left me on the sleeper couch with Jason.

Who talked about his bird house the rest of the night… great.

**Hope you liked it .. please review and answer my question**

**Where can i put stories about Nick Joe and Kevin where they wont be deleted?? i really want to know thanks :)**


	9. As we were

**New chapter... sorry it took a while :) exams are coming up and the teachers are pressuring us since next year is my last year of high school woohoo :) lol**

**hope you guys like it.**

**Please read and review**

**As we were**

The next morning Nate didn't even look at me let alone talk to me. Neither did Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn or Jason.

I ignored them too, I didn't need them as friends.

We drove to get the boxes of meat from the store and drove back to Camp Rock in silence.

I sat in the back next to Caitlyn who was next to Jason, Nate sat on the other end and Mitchie in the front with Shane driving.

When we got back to camp I stormed off back to the cabin to pack up my stuff because there was no way I was staying with Mitchie. I first decided to take a detour to the cabin where Brown stayed to ask him if I could switch.

"Sure you can! You can stay with Tess and Ella and Peggy. Why do you want to move though?" He asked curiously.

"I don't get along with Mitchie." I told him truthfully and he nodded.

"Okay then."

I moved all my stuff out before Mitchie and Caitlyn ever got back and moved into Tess's cabin to her surprise.

"Oh my gosh what a surprise." She said seeing me dragging in my bags.

"I know right. I hope you guys don't mind me staying here? I had a falling out with Mitchie." I told her and she nodded.

"Sure, what happened?"

"We just don't have the same views on life." I lied to her and she shrugged.  
"Okay!"

Ellie and Peggy joined us a few moments later.  
"You're staying in our cabin?" Ella asked after I had told her the same story.  
"Yeah. We're going to have so much fun you guys!" Peggy said with a big smile.

We had class next with Nate. What fun… NOT

"So guys I'm going to ask each of you to do a 1 minute dance routine that you know." He started when we had settled down.

"if you find it better you guys can work in groups." He said with a nod.

"Can I go by myself?" I asked Tess who nodded.  
"Sure."

I walked over to the corner to practice my dance routine I had remembered.

"I'm dancing hip hop." Caitlyn said to the class when we had started.

"This is some ballet." Another girl said.

Tess got up, "This is pop dancing. Like Hannah Montana style." She said with a nod.

"Rumba." Another girl said going up with a guy and doing a dance that was very good.

I smiled.

I got up, "This is contemporary" I said. I saw Mitchie and Caitlyn look up in interest. I turned to look at Nate however and he was looking at his clip board.

I went over to the computer to play a song, with me by sum 41.

Then I did my dance. Contemporary is when you act out a story through dancing. It can be a romantic story, a sad story, a happy story really it can be anything. It some times involves jumps, skips, multiple spins but mostly hand and feet action and gestures.

When I had finished Nate didn't take notice, He just said "Next please."

I stood there for a second. The other kids had gotten compliments from him or statements that would help them. I got nothing. I went and sat down next to Tess.

After class Mitchie walked up to me, "Listen I didn't want you to move out. I just…"

"Wanted me to stop interfering I get it, but why?" I said to her.

"Shane doesn't want Nate to get close to some body again because of what happened the last time with his ex girlfriend Raven. Around about the time they broke up was the same time he started talking to you and Shane fears that if Nate gets close to you, you're going to destroy him again. Like you did in the motel."

"What did I do?"  
"You kind of gave away your identity." She said to me with a quick thought.

"oh… did he figure out?" I asked but was interrupted by a voice.

"Kelly, can I talk to you quickly?" He asked me. I looked at Mitchie and at Tess and the girls waiting for me and then nodded and followed him back inside.

When we were inside the class he closed the door so nobody could here.

"So I want to ask you something." He hesitated.

"Did Shane tell you about my Pen Pal? And because you hate me you keep bringing it up and using it against me because I know it's quite lame to have a pen pal." He stated.

"No… I mean I don't think it's bad, you know pen pals are sometimes good to have if you know who the person is and that you can trust them." I said to him truthfully.

He nodded.

'Have you ever had a pen pal before?"

I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded too quickly for words.

He raised his eyebrows and I smiled at him.

"Nate I don't judge you for having a pen pal. There's nothing wrong with it. But if you found out who she was even if it was a person you knew and that you didn't like very much what would you do? What would you say to her? You've told her your problems with your family, with your record company with everything that goes on in your life and what now? What happens if you don't like her? Would she just evaporate from your life?" I asked him curiously. I sounded suspicious though.

He looked at me curiously.  
"If I didn't like her in person I don't know what I would do. I probably have to see then and there."

I nodded slowly and then looked at him.  
"I won't tell anyone about your pen pal if you don't tell anyone about mine." I said with a serious look on my face. He looked at me for a second but then nodded.

"I didn't know you had one but sure, I won't." He said with a nod.

I walked out of the room after our talk and looked around.

Maybe this would be okay for now… Nate and I, I mean.

That night there was a little party by the lake.

Shane had made a fire and Mitchie and Caitlyn were making smore's.

Nate was strumming on his guitar and Jason was nodding along making a tune for a song.

Tess, Ella and Peggy were trying to fit each other into one canoe causing Ella and Tess to fall in the water. Tess screeched, "Oh my gosh this is cold." She yelled.

I laughed and Mitchie looked up from her marshmallow to find me there.

"Oh hey." She said with a look at Shane who looked at me.

Shane and Mitchie were cuddled up together on the one bench. Tess, Ella and Peggy had gone to dinner, Caitlyn and Jason were talking animatedly about the summer and Nate was staring out at the lake, I watched him for a bit as we sat in silence.

"How deep do you think the lake is?" He asked turning to look at me.

"What?" I asked so confused since that was the most random question I'd ever heard.

"Sorry I was just trying to make conversation since the silence was actually scaring me a little."

'Well silence is a scary sound." I told him with a smirk.

"I guess I should apologize for being such a jerk lately… I've just been going through some stuff with the label and everything." Nate said to me with a nod.

'Yeah, and with me I'm sorry for being such a girl. I'm not usually like that and I only did it because everyone was kind of bringing me down after the car incident." I said glancing over at Shane and Mitchie who were giggling.

"Yeah they can do that to you." Nate said with a nod also glancing at his brother and Mitchie.

"kinda makes you sick doesn't it?" nate asked and I laughed.

"Sure if you say so." And we both looked away.

"look, do you want to go get dinner or something? We can leave this gross fest and go one our own mission." He said a little hopeful that I'd say yes.

I looked at him and smiled, "Sure, let's go." I said with a nod. He placed his guitar down and we said bye to the four before going into the cafeteria.

"Wait, do you really want this food or should we get something better?" He said with a grin and I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind Mr. Gray?" I asked curiously.  
"Pepperoni pizza?" He suggested. My smile lightened up my face.

'Even though I do love Mrs. Torres's cooking the sound of a pepperoni pizza makes me even more starving." I said and we both back out of the cafeteria and he dialled the closest pizza delivery that was 15km away. We were going to have to pay extra for the tip.

**Soooooo what did you think? Please read and review immediatley haha**


	10. Getting Closer or so i though!

**Sorry this took ages to put up!!**

**I probably lost some readers ;(**

**But please we're getting closer to the end to find out what happens!!**

**So please review, I will love you forever :P**

**Getting Closer**** or so I thought**

I looked out of the window when I woke up that morning to find it gloomy and pouring with rain.

It was mail day by the looks of it because when I opened the front door there was a pile of mail addressed to Mitchie and Caitlyn.

But there right at the bottom of the pile there was a letter addressed to me in the same familiar writing that was Nate Grays or Sky-So Gray.

I wondered weather or not I should open it or just leave it but my curiosity got the better of me and I tore it open and sat on the patio.

"Hey there, sorry it's taken me so long to reply but a lot has happened over the past days at my job.

Work has been pretty busy too, and now since classes are finishing and it's getting rainy I found some time to write to you.

Life outside my little bubble of a world is actually really interesting. I don't know how many times I've actually said this but I find it hard to trust people because of a little detail of my life that I haven't told you about. If I told you I wanted to meet you what would you do? Would you want to meet me? If you met me and you didn't like me what would you do? If you found out what or who I was would you treat me the same? These are just a few questions I wanted to ask you and will be waiting for answers. It's just this pen pal thing is making me wonder maybe we're destined to meet each other, maybe some thing is supposed to happen and then we'll eventually figure out what we're supposed to do with our life… Meeting you to me would probably feel like meeting the president but you on the other hand I don't know if you'd be up to it. I'll be at the Connect Three concert in L.A on the 23rrd which is a week from now. Here are 2 tickets… if you want to meet me I'll be waiting by the back entrance 10 minutes before the show, reply asap please… Sky- So – Gray."

I read it again, he wanted to meet me. Nate wanted to meet me. If he found out who I was he'd probably freak out.

I couldn't do it, I couldn't even reply.

I could reply… Shane would never find out I could tell him who I was, I could tell him to meet me at the cafeteria and blow the news to him. But then again he seemed to look forward to meeting me.

I was in a stump.

I sat on the patio for a few minutes thinking of what to do about this situation.

When I looked at my watch I realized I was fifteen minutes late for dance class.

I ran inside threw on a pair of sweat pants and ran to cabin 15.

I wrenched open the door to find the cabin was empty all except for Nick.

He sat on a chair in the far corner reading a newspaper.

He looked up when the door opened.

"Hi…" He said gloomily.  
"Where is everyone?"  
"Didn't you hear, classes have been cancelled." He told me.

"Why?"  
"Because of the storm." He said and I frowned.  
"Really?" I asked and he nodded and turned his head back to the newspaper.

I turned to leave but hesitated and Nate noticed this.  
"What else did you want to say?"  
"Is there a connect three concert on the 23rd?" I blurted out and he looked up at me.  
"Yeah…" His voice faded and I nodded.

"Why do you ask?"  
"Oh because I've got two tickets so I'm going." I said making it so obvious but he was oblivious.

"Okay, cool." He said getting up and closing his newspaper.

'How would you feel about that?" I asked.  
He grunted and shrugged.

"I don't know, average." He stated and I looked to the ground.  
"Okay then, here are your tickets." I threw them at him and walked out without looking back.

Nate stood still staring at the tickets and then at the door.

This girl was crazy, why was she throwing tickets at him?

He had so many other things to worry about so why would he care if she came to the concert or not?

I was stunned with myself for what I did but then again it was stupid because now I couldn't even go to the concert, unless I asked Shane or Jason for tickets…

I walked to the boys cabin ready to tell Shane what I did.

I knocked on the door and he opened it.  
"Oh hey Kelly." He said expecting to see some one else.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I just came to tell you that I think I may have told Nate that I was his pen pal, I don't know if he's realized it yet though.' I stated honestly.

He scanned me quickly.

"You're being serious aren't you?" He asked me thinking that this was all just some joke.

I shrugged, "Well yes."

"What did you do?"

I retold him the story and watched his expression turn from shock to amusement.

I stared at him after there was silence for a couple of minutes.

"If he hasn't gotten it by the end of the day do you think I could get a couple of extra tickets from you please?" I asked him in a begging way. He laughed.

"You really want him to know don't you?"

"Well yeah otherwise I'm going to look like the insane one." I said to him and he laughed again.

"Yeah well I'm sure I can do something for you." He said with a shrug and then I left the cabin.

I went back to my cabin pulled a note pad out of the draw and started my letter.

Hey S-S-G. This is me replying ASAP.

I hope you get this letter really quickly.

The 23rd is this weekend isn't it? That's such short notice. I don't know If I'm going to get there on time.

Oh and I think I may have lost my temper and threw my tickets at some random and they stole them… (could I write that or would that be obvious?)

So I hope I make it, if I don't I'm really really sorry and we may have to make it some other time ok =)

Keep well

Everybody-leaves

I delivered the letter to the brother's room myself to make it get to him faster.

When Nate got up that morning ready for a great day he noticed the letter that had been slid under the door.

He picked it up and noticed the hand writing.  
"It's not mail day today?" He questioned but opened the letter anyway.

He read it and sighed.

He'd just have to wait and see what happened.


End file.
